Quest for Erebor
by adorhauer
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield must lead his wife, Rose, and a band of homeless dwarves across Middle Earth to reclaim what is rightfully theirs with the help of Bilbo Baggins. Of course, things never turn out the way they're planned and soon they will have to rely on each other to ensure they make it out alive. But will they? Rated M for violence and adult themes.
1. Proper Introductions

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you for reading. This is the revised version of my sequel to The Prince's Bride. It shouldn't be too confusing if you start reading this before the other, though I will make references to the first story, so it wouldn't hurt to start there. Because I spared Thrain and Thror in the first one, and I hadn't planned on having Smaug attack at all when I started writing it, I had to change things around in this story to try and tie everything together (you'll see more of that in chapter two). This isn't meant to follow Tolkien's stories or the movies to a "t-" it's whatever I conjure up. If you can deal with my writing, I invite you to read on. As always, reviews aren't necessary, but always welcome (if it's constructive). And though it's obvious, I feel like I have to say it anyway; I own nothing except for my OC.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Rose walked along the winding dirt paths through the countryside of the Shire with her husband. She tried to hoist her skirts at an appropriate length to enable her to walk more easily while still concealing her ankles (in those days it was highly promiscuous for women to show any more than an inch above what is now called the *lateral malleolus- not that Rose cared too much about it. She was never one to follow proper etiquette, having spent most of her younger years in boy's trousers and baggy shirts). More than anything she wished to get out of the dry May air and stop for rest, but Thorin insisted they move on. Twice now they had lost their way, and each time the haughty prince- soon to be king, once they completed the Ultimate Task they had set out to do- simply refused to ask someone for a conspicuous roll of her eyes, Rose silently chided him and continued the journey.

Dusk was settling over the farmlands they had been wandering through, and soon a little village by the name of Hobbiton came into view. It was a beautiful place, especially for those who enjoyed a quiet and peaceful life- a life Rose had long forgotten. They approached what was known as The Hill by people for miles around, with a good view of the river (or simply The Water as most called it) that ran just at its base. Tiny round doors shaped like portholes were scattered neatly in rows up and down the Hill, with lilies and snapdragons and numerous other species of flower lining each in a different pattern. Each door was perfectly unique in its own way- one made of oak while another mahogany, this one painted red while the other left plain. At last they came to a green door with a shiny brass knob in the very center. From within the two heard shouts and merry laughter; someone, a great number of someones, was singing. The last line of their song rang loud and clear from the door step.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ In the window Rose could see many shadows passing one way and another, tossing various objects and stacking them high on what she assumed was a table. Beside her Thorin spoke in his deep voice: "It appears we have missed our supper."  
Rose gave him a knowing look and replied, "We would have been on time if we stopped to ask for directions." At this the prince rolled his eyes and his wife, wanting to avoid any conflict after a long journey from the Blue Mountains, turned away and knocked against the green wood. After a few moments Rose began to wonder if she had knocked loud enough to be heard over the noise coming from within. She leaned forward intently to listen.

"Do you suppose they heard us kno-"  
The door swung open so quickly Rose barely had time to register the fact that she was falling head-first through it. With a sharp "oof!" she collided with the hard wooden floor. Her body came to an abrupt halt as her skin hit the surface with a loud slapping sound that silenced any talk and immediately sent a dozen dwarves rushing forward to meet her.

In an instant numerous pairs of hands took hold of her arms and waist, and with a jerk Rose was back on her feet almost as quickly as she had fallen. All the while the poor hobbit- a small creature with pointed ears, bright clothes, and big hairy feet- was asking a thousand pardons and saying he was sorry so many times that before she could say a word Thorin rather sarcastically growled "Pray don't mention it" after seeing that Rose wasn't seriously injured. She turned to the master of the house- or hole, as it is more accurately named- with a kind smile, and addressed him as well as the others who had by now gathered tightly around to inquire about her "graceful" entrance.  
"It's alright, I'm fine. No need to worry, just a scratch or a bruise, nothing more."

"Ah!" said Gandalf the wizard, who had just stepped into the throng. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leaders of our expedition-" he made a grand sweep of his arm to present the very important newcomers- "Thorin Oakenshield and his wife, the Lovely Lady Primrose. My dear, you grow more beautiful each time we meet." To that the wizard was met with several nods and grunts of agreement, which Rose smiled sweetly and curtsied as low as she could (silently thankful that he at least hadn't seen her collision with Bilbo's hard floor).  
"Now then," the wizard continued turning back to the hobbit, "I hope there is food left for our new arrivals! And might I have another glass of red wine?"

"And I as well," said Thorin in a not-so-polite tone.  
"Just some tea for me, if it isn't too much trouble." said Rose.  
"And I would like some more ale!" announce several others.  
"And apple tarts! And seed cakes!" shouted several more.

With that, Bilbo was sent huffing and grumbling back into the kitchen for another round of refreshments. As he parted Rose could hear his mumbling: "Seem to know as much of my own larders as I do."

"Aunt Prim!"  
Rose was met by her nephews as soon as Bilbo had exited the front room. Fili and Kili knew better than to go rushing forward before the proper introductions were made, but could hardly contain themselves a moment longer. It had been ages since they'd last seen one another- so long ago, it seemed- that they raced the halls of Erebor, playing games like Durin Says or Mahal in the Middle. As they raced to be reunited with their aunt once more, it felt as if little time had passed since their last encounter. Kili was first to reach her, scooping Rose up in one of his bear-hugs and leaving her breathless.

"We've missed you!" he said in her hair. Rose exhaled softly the moment she was released, smiling up at her youngest nephew and inspecting him carefully. His journey must have been easier than her and Thorin's. Kili's dark hair fell neatly over his shoulders, his traveling robes revealing barely any indication of wear. Fili's coat was much furrier, and his beard long enough to hang from the corners of his lips in two braids that moved slightly as he took a step forward and greeted his aunt similar to his brother. When they finally released one another, Fili leaned back and smiled down at her appreciatively.

"You still give wonderful hugs," he noted.  
"Only the best for my favorite nephews," Rose quipped.  
"But we're your only nephews," said Kili.  
Rose smiled. "All the more reason to show that I love you."  
From behind she heard the sound of boot heals drawing near.  
"Fili, Kili."

Thorin's voice was gruff, but he smiled warmly- the first time in days- when he looked down at his sister-sons. They always had a positive effect on people- something Rose had noticed the day she met them. The brothers greeted him and offered to take Rose and Thorin's cloaks to hang with the others, all hung neatly in a row- Dwalin's green robe, Balin's scarlet, Fili and Kili's blue, Dori and Nori's purple, Ori's grey, Oin's brown, Gloin's white, Bifur and Bofur's yellow, and lastly Bombur's pale green. Shortly Rose and Thorin's matching sky blue hoods were beside the rest.

All the while Bilbo was scuttling about, trying to get everyone's orders right and wondering to himself if an awful adventure had wandered right into his own house. He sat Thorin and Rose at the head of his dinning room table- seeing as they were the most important guests of the evening and not wanting to offend them- and quickly made some hot soup with steaming bread (while simultaneously managing to ignore his growling stomach). Rose thanked him earnestly- the first to do so all evening- while her husband idly sat stiffly as his meal was placed in front of him. It seemed the others were very keen on starting their meeting, and without waiting for the couple to finish, Balin began to speak.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin?"  
"Did they all come?" asked Bofur curiously as he smoked his pipe.  
Thorin took a bite of food and nodded proudly. "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

As Thorin retold the events at the Blue Mountains and everything that's happened since, Rose could see the hope and determination in the faces of her kin. Gandalf had retrieved a map of The Lonely Mountain from his robes and placed it on the table as the prince spoke (to which Bilbo was automatically drawn to- he absolutely adored maps). Soon the prince transitioned from the past to the present, telling everyone their reasons for the meeting and what would soon follow. Every so often Thorin would pause from his great speech to allude to the hobbit, with terms such as "audacious" or worse still "fellow conspirator," which confused poor Bilbo very much. Soon he had heard more than he could handle, and when the word "beast" actively came into conversation, he was sure he felt faint.

"Beast?" he asked with round eyes. "What beast?"

"That would be reference to Smaug the Terrible," said Bofur cheerfully. "Teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals. He kills his victims quickly, and with no mercy at that. White-hot flash of light, searing pain, and then- poof!" He made a sudden gesture with his hands, to which the hobbit practically jumped out of his skin up to the light fixtures in the ceiling. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

It probably doesn't come as much of a surprise that Bilbo did not like this description one bit. The moment he heard "searing pain" and "pile of ash" his little legs buckled from underneath him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Everyone sitting around the table jumped up at once and gasped to see Bilbo Baggins lying on the floor in the hall, shaking uncontrollably and screaming _"Struck by lightning! Struck by lightning!"_ over and over again.

* * *

*One of the many tendons in the body, just behind the ankle. Congratulations, you've learned something about human anatomy.


	2. Rude Behavior

Rose was the first to reach him, whispering words of comfort while Dwalin reluctantly lifted Bilbo and placed him on his couch in the neighboring room.  
"He's an excitable fellow," Gandalf said reassuringly, "But he is one of the best. As quick and as careful as a dragon in a pinch." This was, of course, a great over-statement.

"Will he do, you suppose?" asked Bofur curiously. He leaned forward to glance at the hobbit as he lay on the couch trying to gather his wits. Rose returned to the group with the damp cloth she used to pat his forehead.  
"He may, if you don't scare him like that every few minutes." Bofur looked puzzled at her words, unaware of what effect his had.

"He will have much worse to face if he agrees to join us," said Balin.  
"Yes," Rose began slowly, "But if we just give him some time to think on it-"  
"With all due respect, My Lady," the old dwarf continued, "He hardly seems burglar material."  
"Indeed," said Thorin in his mocking tone. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Several chuckles and similar remarks resounded through the dinning room. Rose looked across the table to see the edges of Kili's mouth lifting, only to drop when he caught his aunt's eye as she silently scolded him. The relationship between host and guest was very important- even to dwarves. It was highly disrespectful to tease one who had opened their house to you, especially if you were a traveler. And as reluctant as the dwarves were to admit it, travelers they were. Bilbo had already done them a great service that night, and Thorin's behavior was unacceptable. Rose had more than half a mind to rebuff her husband in front of his own company, but instead she quailed her anger and kept silent for the time being.

"Dragons are such a safe distance from these parts," said Dwalin, "they would seem legendary- this Baggins wouldn't know what to do with a sword if he had one!"  
"If it hadn't been for the mark on the door, I would have said we had come to the wrong house," said Gloin. At this Bilbo was quick to speak up. By now he had heard all of the talk against him, and was determined not to be made a fool of in his own home. He stood from the couch and ventured back into the dining room, led more or less by the Tookish half in his veins. There would be many times afterwards that he would scold himself for "putting his foot right into it" and doing what he was about to.

"It is true," he said crossly, "you have come to the wrong house- er, hole. But there is no mark on that door, I can assure you. It was painted just a week ago!"  
"Oh, but there is a mark," said Balin, "The usual one of the trade, or used to be at least. Burglar wants a good job, plenty of excitement and reasonable reward. You can say Expert Treasure Hunter, if you so choose- it all means the same to us." With his last statement he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I don't pretend to know what all this is about," Bilbo said fiercely, "but I am beginning to suspect that you think I am no good. Well, I will show you. My ancestor was Bullroarer Took, you see, and-"  
"Yes, yes," Gloin said impatiently, "but we were not discussing him. We were talking about you, the burglar we're relying on to help with our quest."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."  
"I'll fight!" young and foolish Ori chimed in, "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give Smaug a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Dori yanked him back to his seat by his sleeve. Soon others began adding their thoughts, yelling over one another and even brandishing their own swords and other weapons as if to make their point more clear. Now everyone had gotten excited, standing and yelling back and forth, all except for Rose, who calmly took a sip of her tea and waited patiently for the men to calm down. Bilbo shrank back by the door frame, too horrified to speak up.  
It was Gandalf that intervened this time.

A dark shadow passed across the room as his voice grew deeper and louder, ringing clear throughout the hall. "Enough! If I say Mr. Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Just let anyone say I chose the wrong man or the wrong house, and you can abandon any hopes of ever reclaiming your home and return to the coal mines and toy shops whence you came!"

Immediately the dwarves ceased their arguing and huddled fearfully in their seats. None of them had ever seen the wizard use such a tone. Bilbo started to speak, but then Gandalf turned on him and scowled so deeply the hobbit began to quickly form new words. "Very well. But first I need more explaining, you see it's all so confusing and-"

"Have you not been listening?" Thorin demanded. "Did you not see the map, or hear our talk of Erebor and Smaug- curse his name- and our plans to reclaim our lost home?"

Under the prince's heated gaze, Bilbo fiddled with the straps of his trousers as he always did when feeling uncomfortable. Despite his nerves, he held his head high and was on his dignity (as he so often referred to it as) in an attempt to live up to Gandalf's recommendation. "All the same," he said in the most business-like tone he could manage, "I want it plain and clear, so there is no more confusion hence forth. I want to know everything- about the dragon, and the gold, how it got there, who it belongs to, and so on."  
Several of the dwarves sighed in exasperation. Thorin was a breath away from going into one of his famous temper-tantrums, as Rose called them, but before he did she surprised everyone by turning calmly in her seat and giving the little hobbit a kind smile. "Perhaps I could clarify for you."

The rest of the company leaned forward in their seats with anticipation. The candles seemed to glow brighter, the furniture itself straightened. Bilbo's eyes grew wide as he listened to Rose's tale of their lost home and the vast amounts of gold within. "Long ago the dwarf king Thror-" she tried her best to keep a neutral tone at the mention of her fallen relative- "ruled under the mountain of Erebor. The dwarves mined deep within, discovering an endless stream of overflowing gold and other precious gems, both wrought and unwrought. Those were days of peace and plenty- even the poorest of our kin had wealth to spare at leisure. But our happiness and prosperity would not last."  
At this the dwarves sighed and shifted longingly, remembering that horrible day as if it were only hours before. Beside her Rose could feel her husband begin to grow tense as she continued. "Word of our treasures had soon spread- that, no doubt, is what had drawn Smaug to the mountain. For dragons covet gold more than anything else in this world." A shiver passed through her before she was able to continue. "I was wandering the halls that day, holding our child (here she took hold of Thorin's hand and gave it a squeeze) when I learned of the attack. We barely escaped with our lives."

Bilbo couldn't help but gasp. In all the excitement of gold and dragons, he hadn't stopped to consider that there were others- women and children- involved in this horrible tale; most of which, no doubt, were slain in the aftermath. Then he realized that even though she spoke of a son, there wasn't a child to be seen. The princess looked up at him with a soft smile as if guessing his thoughts. "Little Fror is safe and sound, thank Mahal. We were forced to leave him in the care of friends and servants in the Blue Mountains, promising to be reunited once we reclaimed what was once our home. He is simply too young to take with us, not while Smaug still lives and breathes."

She risked a glance over at Thorin. The look in his eyes told her that he was still not happy about her coming along, but she really didn't give him much of a choice. Rose would have been forced to endure endless months and perhaps years of uncertainty, not knowing what happened to Thorin or if she would see him again, and she would not be parted with him so easily. "The dragon did, however, take many victims that day- Thror was one of the first. He- he died honorably, vowing to be taken with his lost city. Thrain, Thorin's father, went missing- to this day we do not know what has become of him." She paused to catch her breath and give Bilbo a chance to process her words. "You see, Bilbo- this is much more than lost gold or finding a home. It is vengeance for our fallen relatives, and for those we care for most. I will not be able to see my son again until we have succeeded, and Durin knows we need all the help we can manage. Someone very wise once said that even the smallest of people could have a great impact on the course of history. Would you find it in your heart to join our cause? Or at least to consider all that I have said?"

Bilbo stood there for quite awhile before finally being able to do anything. The Took and the Baggins in him were having an internal war with one another, fighting to agree to join or forcing him to see reason and stay. The Tookishness in him still wanted to prove to this lot of strangers his worth, but the Baggins was slowly gaining the upper hand each time Smaug was mentioned. He then turned away, with less than half a mind to fetch another candle to replace the tiny one on the table and more than half a mind to hid in his cellar until the dwarves had moved on.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked in a tone that seemed to suggest he knew exactly what both halves were thinking.  
"Ah, what about a little more light?" Bilbo said sheepishly. The task was over with too quickly for Bilbo to have liked.  
"Now then," said Thorin, not bothering to wait and hear Bilbo's answer. "According to this map, if I am not mistaken, there is a secret passage to the lower halls. But it may not be secret any longer- Smaug could have discovered it's whereabouts by now."

"The door is too small for him to slip through," said Gandalf, pointing to the runes on the map as he began to read. "'Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast.' Smaug hasn't been that size for a great many years- it would be impossible for him to use it."  
"Seems only a great big hole to me," Bilbo threw in without thinking.

"Also," said Gandalf, "I almost forgot that with this map there came a key. It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now."

He passed it along to Thorin, who held it tightly as all the others gave him a revered look. Now it seemed that finally there was hope in reclaiming their home. Thorin quickly thought aloud all the different ways to get back into the mountain undetected.  
"We could go East," he said, "up River Running to the Front Gate. However, it would be very difficult. And dangerous." He cast a glance at his wife. "If there is a safer route, I think it would be best. Of course, I don't suppose the burglar has anything he would like to add."

Thorin turned to Bilbo with mock politeness that made Rose glare at him from where she sat. "Well," said Bilbo, trying his best to act as if he knew half of what any of those places were, "You should try River Running, to go see about the side door and all, and I'm sure if you wait on the door step long enough you'd think of some sort of plan-" Rose noticed how he kept saying "you" instead of "we." "-but after all, I think that you would know more about this sort of business than I. But for now, some sleep sounds well enough. After all, aren't we supposed to be leaving early next morning? A nice breakfast would seem fit."

Thorin considered his words. He took no heed to Bilbo's advice on directions, but the idea of rest seemed appropriate. "Very well. We will stay in whatever rooms you have available. As for breakfast, I would like six eggs, poached, with sausage and ale."  
The others (except for Rose, who sat fuming in her seat at her husband's horrible manners) quickly began to call off their orders for breakfast as well without so much as a please, and once again the hobbit was red in the face as he walked out if the dinning room followed closely by Gandalf.


	3. Repercussions

"You do not treat him well, and he your host." Rose stood at the end of a long hallway facing Thorin and crossing her arms. The others were setting up their beds and sheets, talking to one another or humming to themselves as they did so. It's true, Bilbo wasn't exactly her first choice in a burglar (a Hero or Warrior is much better suited for the job, but Heroes are so scarce they simply cannot be found, and Warriors are always fighting among themselves in distant lands and it would take twice the time just to seek them out), but given their situation he was one of their last hopes in starting the quest at all. "You know as well as I do what service he has already done for us in opening his house to a band of strangers- he deserves respect even from you."

Thorin turned his head away as if he smelled something he didn't like. "I do not care much for him, it is true," he said, "and I highly doubt he is as good as Gandalf believes."

"Gandalf has proven to be right on many other occasions," she reminded him.  
"Then the odds would suggest that it was time he made a mistake. Surely it would happen sooner or later."  
"And what if by some miracle Bilbo decides to join us? Would you turn him away?"  
Thorin snorted. "If he so wishes to end his life, I won't argue with it." He had to quickly continue before Rose could react to his cruel statement. "It is almost for certain that he will stay in his home. At any rate, he would only slow our progress."  
Rose studied her husband carefully.

"Smaug has changed you." she accused. Thorin's brows lifted in surprise before he set his stony unreadable expression. She had caught him off guard.

"Change was necessary to protect our people. To protect you and Fror."  
"I know," she sighed, "I just wish it never had happened- at least not in this way."  
Thorin shook his head and smiled at his wife's logic. "Do you think I or any of the others wished for Smaug's attack?"  
Rose tilted her head down and looked up at him through her thick eye lashes. The silver circlet that wrapped around her head and through her thick woven hair gleamed as she did so. "I'm sure the Stonefoots wouldn't complain."  
"If there were any Stonefoots left, I'm sure you're right."

Rose let out a sigh. "Could we just pretend we're on holiday in distant lands or visiting relatives?" It was true enough with Fili and Kili. "Not a band of homeless dwarves on a mission to fight a dragon or the other countless dangers that we're bound to run into."  
Thorin considered this with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "As if it were a second honeymoon."  
Rose smiled as well. "It's been almost a decade since the first- it seems fitting enough."

In the other room, someone had dropped various metal objects that clinked and clanked when they came into contact with the wooden floor (a feeling Rose was all too familiar with). Upon hearing the trinkets being dropped and lifted off the ground, Thorin absent-mindedly stroked the thick silver chords around his neck reflexively. It was only too plain to see what he was thinking of just from one glance. Rose could see the fierce desire and his want of their lost gold in his eyes, burning white hot like a flame from Smaug's throat. She stepped forward and took the hand that clung to what little remained of their treasure and held it to her heart in the same way she had when they were wed.

"Do I not also have your love?"  
Thorin looked down at her in surprise, as if noticing her presence for the first time as his train of thought had been derailed. Then his expression visibly softened.  
"It was yours since the very beginning." Thorin was a dwarf after all, and dwarves were naturally drawn to precious metals with a strange greed that nearly consumed their every thought. He was very calculating when he was in the mood, and usually a decent enough dwarf despite his great attraction to treasure. But above all he valued, his family was his first priority. Even above gold. Rose secretly wished that this Thorin would present himself more often.

Just then Balin rounded the corner and plopped onto the bench across from the two. "Well," he sighed, "It appears we have lost our burglar."  
Rose turned to see the fleeting hobbit retreat to his chamber for the evening. Gandalf and a few others watched him leave, all shaking their heads and murmuring among themselves in discomfort. The old wizard then took a seat close to the hearth and drew his pipe and tobacco from his robes, deep in thought. The night's events were not going at all like they had planned.

"It is probably for the best," said the old dwarf. "After all what are we? Merchants. Miners. Tinkers, toy makers- hardly the stuff of legend."  
Rose faced her old friend with lifted brows. "Balin, surely you have some hope in our cause."  
"Begging your pardon, but the gods don't appear to be in our favor, My Lady. What we need is an army, and few of our modest number know how to fight as it is."  
Thorin gave him a knowing smirk. "There are few warriors amongst us."  
Balin looked up with tired eyes. "Old warriors."

It was true enough- Dwalin and Balin, the best warriors second to Thorin, were the only dwarves that knew how to fight from both decades of practice as well as experience in battle, but they were getting along in age. Fili and Kili had some skill with sword and arrow, but they had never stepped foot outside of the training grounds in Erebor to fight. Rose herself had a keen eye and had basic knowledge of sword-handling, enough to defend herself from an attacker. But none of that would be enough if the rest of the company were killed. Rose hoped that the others had learned something about self defense in their many years as wanderers, for such a life could never be without some sort of danger.

"No matter," said Thorin, "We leave tomorrow with every dwarf- or hobbit- willing."  
Balin gave the prince a soft look. "Thorin, you don't have to do this- you have done honorably by our people. You have created a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"And I agree," Rose said taking her husband's arm, "There's no reason in starting a quest if it will ultimately get us killed. It isn't too late to go back to Fror."  
"I will not have it," Thorin spoke with finality as he always did when wanting to make it clear that his mind was set. "My father and grandfather spent their entire lives building our great city. I will not give up while hope still exists. There is no choice here- not for me."  
Rose sighed before taking her husband's hand in hers again. "Then I am with you."  
"Aye," said Balin, "We are with you all the way, laddie." He gave Thorin a rough pat on the shoulder and bowed his head to Rose before the old dwarf walked towards the front room where the others had gathered.

* * *

Thorin wrapped his arms securely around Rose as they lay in the biggest guest room in Bilbo's hole. The four-post bed stood across from the fireplace, with dying flames dancing every which way and illuminating his wife's face, making her look more like a goddess than a dwarf princess. Her smooth brunette hair fell softly on his neck, her breasts pushing against his arms with her back facing him. In her ear he hummed a few verses of the great song the company had finished not twenty minutes ago, before Rose began to grow tired and had to be carried into bed. Her even breathing suggested that she was already asleep, but subconsciously she dreamed of his voice, retelling the tragic story of the day that had changed their lives forever.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away 'ere break of day,_  
_To find our long forgotten gold."_

He knew very well that this may be one of the last nights of peace for the two of them, let alone one of the last nights they might ever see each other. But instead of thinking about the grim possibilities the future held, he focused on Rose- imprinting the moment in his head and placing a soft kiss just behind her ear, causing her to sigh in her sleep. Thorin smiled to himself and held her tighter before he finally drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

"Aunt Prim!"  
"Aunt Prim, wake up- hurry!"

Two sets of hands shook and lifted her from the warm pillows and forced Rose from the wonderful dream she had been having. Fror was learning to read on his father's lap, and was just about to say "daddy" when suddenly urgent voices had woken her. She wiped what sleep remained in her eyes groggily.  
"What is it? Is everything alright?"

She could barely make out Fili and Kili's figures in the dim lighting. The fire had died halfway through the night. There were no windows, and no sign of daylight anywhere. It was then that she noticed her husband wasn't by her side, and her thoughts began to race in a million different directions. "Where is Thorin?"  
"Oh, he's been up for hours," said Fili nonchalantly. "He's making preparations with Gandalf to get ponies for us when we leave for the Green Dragon. We will meet them when we're packed and ready."

"We wanted you to wake before all the food is gone!" Kili said excitedly. Being so young, the brothers hardly needed as much sleep (or thought they didn't) and instead spent most of the previous evening full of energy discussing different battle strategies they'd never used on opponents they'd never faced. This quest would surely allow them to show how skilled they had become in practice over the years, especially to Thorin. At the moment, sleep just wasn't a concern to either of them. Fili offered Rose his hand as Kili pulled the sheets back, allowing a light breeze to meet her legs. She hadn't realized she had been sweating so much.

"Bilbo is still fast asleep," said Kili as they stepped out into the hall, "But we've decided that we can't wait for him much longer. Bombur has some stew cooking over the fire."  
"And there's eggs and sausage as well," Fili added.

Rose hid her disappointment with a smile. Perhaps Bilbo was just over tired from the day before. He would turn up eventually- at least that's what she told herself. She and the others quickly ate and packed their things, making sure to be extra quiet as you or I would do in the early hours before the sun has risen. When they stepped out onto the winding dirt path, the sky was a dark shade of blue that matched Rose's hood, and the stars could still be seen. A farmer with feet hairier and larger than Bilbo's stopped short from his early work to gawk in wonder at the company as they passed by.

Along the way to the inn, Bofur made jokes that had everyone laughing, Bombur licked his fingers clean from the food he had still carried, Ori tried convincing several of the dwarves that he had in fact come across three goblins on a road one day and slaughtered them all, and Fili and Kili continued their battle discussions with their aunt. So far, everything seemed to be going well, all except for the little hobbit that kept tugging at the back of Rose's mind. She ignored the talk against him and the bets that were placed on whether he would show up or not- their spirits were not well with him.

When they approached the Green Dragon, they saw Thorin waiting by the door. He came forward and greeted Rose with a kiss before turning to the rest of the company. "There are ponies for each of us and our provisions. Gandalf is waiting over there by the stables with them. Pack your things and we will meet back here for a drink. We leave at half-past eleven."


	4. Departure

"Do you think he'll come?"

Balin looked up at Rose from where he sat. The two had been waiting at the door frame of the inn for about twenty minutes while the others drank their ale. He studied her worried expression before carefully choosing his words.  
"He may," said Balin "There is still time before we must depart."  
Rose sighed. "I hope he does." She then shook her head and smiled. "Though I don't know why- I just have this odd feeling that we need him, much more than we realize."

In the years since her arrival at Erebor, Rose and Balin had become very close to one another, almost as if he were a father or grandfather to her and she his daughter. She always sought his advice on many situations, from ailments and other minor injuries to more important matters. He always seemed to know just what to say to lift her spirits. But before he could get another word out, a shrill voice was heard calling through the trees.

"Wait! Wait!"  
Rose straightened from the door frame immediately when she saw little Bilbo racing as fast as he could toward the inn, his face red from running and his pack bouncing and bobbing at his back. He clutched a long piece of parchment that blew violently in the wind. When he finally stopped in front of the two, he clutched his knees and panted heavily.

"Bravo!" Balin exclaimed, "Mr. Baggins, you're just in time! We were only just discussing whether you'd turn up."  
By now several of the dwarves- Thorin included- gathered at the entrance with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and hope in their faces. Rose gave her husband a victorious smile.

"I signed it," the hobbit announced proudly as he handed off the contract to Balin. While the dwarf inspected the authenticity of the signature, Gandalf rounded the corner on a beautiful white stallion followed by fifteen ponies small enough for the company to ride.  
"It appears everything is in order," said Balin as he turned to Thorin.  
"Very well." The prince turned and in three strides he stood by the largest pony of the group. He didn't even give Bilbo a passing glance. "We make our leave."

The others quickly began finding the ponies they had previously chosen to be their own. Fili and Kili claimed hold of the fastest pair, Dwalin and Balin the toughest, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur the strongest (especially for Bombur, who weighed about as much as an overweight Man), and the others whose ponies had no particularly special attributes other than the fact that they were reliable for arduous treks across Middle Earth such as this. But there was one pony above the others that seemed far more wild and untamed.

Bilbo's mouth popped open in a wide "O" as he watched Rose expertly take hold of her pony's stirrup and launch herself up onto its back in a fluid, graceful motion. At first the mare seemed reluctant to be led forward, giving a long whinny in protest and trying to toss her off its back, but Rose quickly took control and soon she rode past the marveling spectators and stopped beside Thorin at the front of the line. The prince smirked. He had chosen this pony for Rose because their personalities were so similar- neither seemed to like being told what to do.

Little Bilbo was the last to mount his pony, and not without great effort. Though his was the smallest, Bilbo had never had any sort of experience in riding a horse and therefore took quite awhile to try and get onto its back, even with the others giving him suggestions and tips from atop theirs. Eventually Gandalf came over, lifted the hobbit by his collar, and helped him into his seat. At last the company was ready to venture into the wilderness.

* * *

Rose kept a steady pace beside Thorin, happy to start the adventure that would bring them one step closer to being reunited with their son. In her happiness she absent-mindedly allowed her horse to trot forward fast enough to pass Thorin's by a nose. The prince saw her smile and, smiling himself, urged his pony forward to pass hers. They exchanged a look and the silent challenge was made. Both had quickened their pace steadily, one gaining only to be met by the other a short while later, only slowing when two had reached the hill they were making towards. Rose laughed cheerfully and heard the others chuckling a good distance behind. Even Thorin let out a chortle, only to be cut off as soon as he had.

"Wait- stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"  
Everyone slowed their ponies and turned in their seats to face Bilbo, who had a half-startled expression as if just remembering something important. Gandalf, who had been riding beside him the whole way, lifted his brows at the sudden outburst. "What on earth is the matter?"

"I have come without a cloak, and my pocket-handkerchief, and bless me! My pipe and tobacco is still on the mantle as well!"  
"Dwalin," Rose called with a spark in her eye, "Haven't you got an extra hood in your luggage?"  
"Aye, I do My Lady."  
"Would you be so kind as to lend it to Bilbo for a little while?"

Dwalin reached into one of the bags tied to his pony and pulled out a long piece of dark green, weather-stained fabric. He launched it through the air right onto Bilbo's head and laughed. Even before he had tried it on, they knew it would be much too big for him.  
"And here- use this." Bofur tore a neat square from his travelling shirt and tossed the dirty fabric back to Bilbo, who held it distastefully with his nose wrinkled. Rose suppressed a giggle at seeing how comical the hobbit looked. Beside her Thorin scowled at the delay.

"Move on," he ordered.  
For the rest of the day and the one after that, the company kept cheerful by telling stories or singing songs of old much like the one they sang in Bilbo's hobbit hole (which he longed for greatly). They stopped only for meals and rest, with Fili and Kili being rendered unconscious the moment their heads hit the pillows, and their only delay was when poor Ori's hand was burned when he went too close to the flame. Rose mended his wound and wrapped it in bandages, all the while assuring him that it wouldn't fester and fall off like Dori and Nori were saying it would. Oin and Gloin, the expert fire-starters and slight pyromaniacs, scolded the young dwarf for being so foolish and soon they were off again.

One night they stopped to rest along a steep ridge. Fili, Kili, and Rose sat around the fire telling stories and enjoying each other's company while the rest had gone to sleep (save for Gandalf who sat beside a tree smoking his pipe and smiling as he listened). Bilbo, who found it hard to doze off next to Bombur and his terrible snoring, had strolled off to feed his pony, Myrtle, with a large apple. He stopped short as a shrill cry tore through the silence.

"What was that?" he asked, turning to the dwarves sitting close to the fire. Kili's ear perked up as he listened and his face grew dark.  
"Orcs."  
Rose and Fili ceased their happy conversation and looked toward the source of the howling. Thorin's head jerked sharply as he woke from his sleep. Suddenly Bilbo became very skittish, trotting back to the rest of the group like a child who thought they saw the Boogeyman.  
"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters," said Fili, "They'll be dozens of them out there- the lowlands are crawling with them."  
Rose squinted her eyes as she looked off into the distance. Hadn't she heard that noise a few nights before? It didn't sounds like an orc at all- maybe a wild beast in search of food, but not an orc. Her nephews didn't stop there- they were on a roll.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," Kili said with a grave face, "Quick and quiet, no screams."  
Poor Bilbo looked frightened out of his mind. His expression was so funny that Fili and Kili almost broke character even before he turned away. They laughed so hard they had to hold their sore stomachs.

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?"  
Thorin towered over them scoldingly. His disapproval in their actions as well as the seriousness of his question caused them to stop immediately. Their smiles faded and were replaced with shame. Bilbo straightened with his hands on his waistcoat trying to look as if he had known of the prank the entire time. Kili looked up at Rose, who sighed and shook her head slowly.  
"We didn't mean anything by it," he said apologetically. Before he could say anything else that would get him into trouble, Rose held up a hand warning him to stop.

"No, you didn't," Thorin scolded. "You know nothing of the world."  
He stormed away, leaving the others to watch in silence. Fili bowed his head. "We were just having a bit of fun. We didn't mean for it to upset him so."  
"Don't worry about it," Rose said softly with a gentle smile, "I will go speak with him."  
She pushed herself off the ground and wiped her skirts of any dirt clinging to them before running off to where Thorin had disappeared, leaving Fili and Kili silently grateful.

She found him facing the side of the cliffs, his boot rested on a boulder and his hands clasped behind his back. His thick hair was tossed over his shoulder, outlined in silver from the rays of the moon. Rose silently came forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"If you're expecting me to apologize, you'll be very disappointed."  
"I only came to see that you were alright." After a pause she added, "Fili and Kili are still very young. They didn't mean-"  
"Their foolishness could end up getting them killed."  
"Thorin, they're just boys."  
"Then perhaps they should have stayed in the Blue Mountains."

Rose saw the tension in her husband's shoulders. There was so much that depended on their success, and if the company should fail Thorin may lose all the family he had left. She slipped her hand behind his neck and began to massage it gently. "You don't mean that," she whispered as she took a step closer and pressed her lips to his ear. "They only wish to please you, Thorin." She traced the length of his neck with her fingertips until resting her hands on his chest. "As I wish to please you."

His eyes closed as he let out a sigh and allowed her to plant a kiss on the spot just below his ear. He turned to face her and firmly wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Rose felt a hand grip a good amount of her hair at the back of her skull and tilt her head upwards so that she could look into his blue eyes. Thorin didn't say a word, but still she could read his thoughts: she did please him. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers in an act of need as well as desire. In the next moment her body was pulled against his and their curves molded into one another's. Rose parted her lips, allowing her husband to explore her more freely as his hands roamed further downward. Neither had the slightest intention of breaking the kiss any time soon, but after long birds began chirping to greet the new day.

"We must get back," Rose said finally, still pressed against his chest. Her cheeks were red from where his beard had pricked her smooth skin, but she always loved the sensation. She looked up at him as he stood panting for breath. Had Rose imagined things or did Thorin seem reluctant to go back to their quest? She smiled at him playfully.  
"Durin forbid they know we kiss."


	5. Bad Luck vs Optimism

When they walked back to the campsite, the sun was just about to rise. A brilliant idea struck Rose as soon as she saw the dim fire and her nephews waiting expectantly for their return. Deciding that they could use a taste of their own medicine, she put on a grave expression and walked to her belongings sadly.

"How did it go?" Fili asked curiously when she came near. Kili leaned forward.  
"Is Thorin still angry with us?"  
At first Rose said nothing. She raised an eyebrow and turned away, feigning anger and gathering her things in silence. When she turned back, their faces were full of such fear and shame that she allowed herself to giggle. "Now that is how you pull a prank."

Fili and Kili gasped in shock, laughing incredulously at their aunt's superior acting skills. She gave a small curtsy and said several 'thank you's as they clapped and bowed in mock surrender before waking the others and getting ready to leave.

* * *

Bilbo had started to think that maybe adventures weren't as bad as he'd previously imagined. They passed through hobbit-lands full of farms and inns and good roads, but it didn't last very long. Soon the people they crossed paths with grew fewer in number, and then there were almost none altogether. The road grew more dangerous with each step, and Thorin was prepared and on his guard the whole time. The weather slowly began getting worse and the sky went from bright and sunny to grey and gloomy within minutes. Rose could hear the hobbit's mumbling and grumbling about more food and rest, but ignored it as they had to keep moving forward. Soon the sun began to set behind the clouds and Thorin decided at last that they would make camp.

"Where shall we find a dry place to sleep?"  
He turned back and saw that Gandalf, to whom he had asked the question, wasn't anywhere in sight. The wizard never made it clear if he would take part in the adventure, or for how long, but it would have been nice to been given some warning before he departed. It was decided that the best place for them to sleep was where they were- in front of the ruins of what looked like a farm. Suddenly one of the ponies took fright at nothing and bolted.

It ran straight into the river, with a good amount of the food with it. Fili and Kili dove in after it, with Rose standing along the bank yelling for them to swim back before they were drowned. They came very close, but managed to retrieve the pony and some of the food before meeting their death. There was barely enough to eat for any of them that night, and even less the morning after.

After eating his scant amounts of food the next morning, Bilbo tucked his bowl under his arm and headed for the river. The dwarves may like using dirty silverware to eat on, but he certainly didn't. He had only just dipped his bowl in the water to wash off the excess crumbs when he heard a noise coming from not far off. It wasn't a scary sound, but a beautiful one that mended his spirits and made the world seem brighter. It was a girls voice, singing in a language he had never heard before:

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_  
_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_  
_Do thir, dileas fhein_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_  
_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"_

Rose was kneeling just a few feet away, gathering various plants and herbs that would be useful should someone get seriously injured later on in the journey. She seemed oddly cheerful that morning, especially with all the bad luck they'd been having so far.

"Where did you learn that song?" Bilbo wondered. Rose looked up from her work briefly.  
"My mother would sing to me when I was very little. I'm surprised I still remember it."  
"It's very lovely. You seem very...happy this morning as well."  
"And why shouldn't I be?" She stretched her arms out and tilted her head back with a smile. "It's a beautiful day!"  
"Yes, but- well, it wasn't yesterday. And with Gandalf disappearing, and the food becoming more scarce, and-"

"Bilbo," Rose said with a kind smile, "You shouldn't stay glum because of something that's happened the day before. Adventures are not all pony-rides in May sunshine. You have to work hard, and in some cases suffer before reaching the journey's end. It's what makes the goal worthwhile. Once you've grown used to things, you'll learn to make your own luck and smile when spirits are low."  
With that she scooped up the pile of herbs and headed back to the group, singing softly as she went. Bilbo smiled in her wake. Small wonder how Thorin managed to endure all that had happened without being cast into a depression. It was hard to stay sour when Rose was near.

The effects of Rose's optimism wore off on Bilbo not long after the conversation ended. It began to grow so windy and damp that even Oin and Gloin had difficulty with the fire, and they began to argue. The others huddled under their hoods mumbling and grumbling the whole while, the hobbit the most unhappy of all (still thinking of his warm hobbit hole). Usually dwarves could make fire under the harshest weather conditions, but it was almost impossible that evening. After hours of trying, when the brothers were just about to get the flint to spark, Kili held out his arm to stop them.

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously.  
"There's a light up there," Fili whispered as he crouched low behind a fallen branch. "Just through the trees."

* * *

There was a lot of debating that went on for ages. Some said that they should investigate, others said it would be better if they stayed where they were. When the rain had picked up and Oin and Gloin started to argue once more, it was finally decided that they would move closer under the trees and deliberate from there. It wasn't long before Bilbo- the official burglar- was chosen to prove his worth and go investigate along with Fili and Kili.

"Be careful," Rose warned her oldest nephew as he walked past. Fili nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, Aunt Prim. We'll be fine."

It was about a half hour later when Rose began to worry.  
"I hope they're alright," she said to Thorin as they sat under the trees. "Perhaps I should go search for them."  
"If anyone is to be going, it will be me," said Thorin. "I will not have you venturing out in the woods at night alone."  
"But I'm smaller than you are. I could move along more swiftly and unnoticed."  
"Primrose, this isn't something that's open for debate. We will wait a little longer and if they do not return I am going after them."

At the use of her full name, Rose knew she didn't have a chance in trying to sway him. But unlike the rest of the company, she couldn't be ordered around and subdued so easily by Thorin. The moment he went over to Balin to discuss their next move, she darted through the thick trees and moved towards the orange glow just a few yards away. She glided along the floor so smoothly that not even a weasel would have stirred a whisker at it, and at last when she found the fire- for fire it was- she hid behind a tree and slowly peered around to get a good view.

A large cauldron sat over the flames with three very large persons gathered around it. They looked brutish, with big sneering ugly faces that only a mother could love (and not without some reluctance). They spoke rather coarsely, throwing rude remarks and insults at one another while they argued about food. It was then that Rose could see what was in one of their hands. Bilbo was held by his toes, dangling at least six feet in the air and looking terrified. Rose's eyes darted back to the cauldron, wondering where her nephews had been and gasping as her mind raced to the worst possible conclusions. Then she heard the trolls speak.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding anywhere you shouldn't?"  
As another began to search through the darkness, Rose had to suppress a scream and duck behind the tree before she could be spotted.  
"No," Bilbo said in a sure voice, "No there's not."

The breath she had been holding was suddenly released in a sharp exhale. Rose had no idea where they had run off to, but Fili and Kili hadn't been spotted. Which meant they were safe for the time being, and that Bilbo was in need of her help. She picked up the largest rock she could find and, aiming it at the troll who held her companion, threw it directly into the beast's eye. He let out an enraged growl, calling out curses and insults, but he did what Rose intended and dropped Bilbo with a loud 'thunk.' As soon as he did, one of the others yanked him from the ground and held him even tighter. Rose grabbed another rock and prepared herself for a second throw when a pair of hands clamped down on her mouth and pulled her back by the waist, muffling her startled cry.

"Aunt Prim, it's alright," said a voice in her ear. The hands released her and she whirled around to see Fili looking down at her. Rose gave him a tight hug before releasing him and berating him with questions.  
"Thank Durin you're safe! Where's Kili? What happened? How could you let Bilbo out of your sight?"  
"Watch," he said simply, pointing toward the other end of the clearing. She saw Kili jump from behind the trees brandishing his sword and yelling over the trolls.

"Drop him!"  
Rose was impressed with her nephew- he demanded authority as if he were a king. The trolls however were not so happy with him. The one holding Bilbo glared at the newcomer angrily.  
"You what?"  
"I said, drop him."

With a fierce growl the beast threw Bilbo on top of Kili, forcing him to drop his sword and catch him. A moment later the campsite was filled with dwarves holding axes and other weapons, shouting battle cries and charging forward. Clearly they wouldn't go down without a fight. The startling number threw the trolls off guard. They had planned an ambush.

"I came racing back the moment Bilbo was captured," Fili explained over the clanking of metal and shouting. "Kili stayed behind to make sure nothing bad would happen. When I got back, they said you were missing. So I was sent after you while Thorin led the attack."  
Rose turned her head and saw that sure enough her husband was jumping every which way, slashing a monster's leg or bashing its head with the flat of his blade. Fili took a step into the light.  
"I must join them," he continued. "It shouldn't be too long."  
"Be careful," she warned for the second time that evening. Fili kissed her forehead before drawing his sword and jumping into the fight. She looked just in time to see another troll coming straight for Bilbo. She gathered a rock larger than the previous two and stepped in the circle of light. With a careful aim, she sent it flying right to the space between the creature's eyes. It gave Bilbo enough time to dive into the trees, but before Rose could follow a giant hand gripped her waist and plucked her from the battle.

"Oy! What's this then?"  
The troll studied her carefully, causing Rose to lean away from his horrible stench. One of his companions looked up. "It's one of 'em female dwarves."  
"You suppose she'll taste as good as the others?"  
"It's worth a try."

Thorin raised his sword for another blow, only to stop short as the two trolls stepped forward with Rose. One gripped her so tight that her arms were pinned to her sides, the other holding a large filleting knife at the base of her neck.  
"Don't you even think about it," one of them said to the prince. "We'll gut her 'ere and now if we 'ave to."

The others were drawn in a loose circle around their leader. Kili began to rush forward in an attempt to save his aunt, but was cut short by Thorin's arm. Rose silently screamed for him to take the others and run, but instead he shoved his weapon into the dirt. Their companions soon followed suit until every last sword and slingshot were taken, leaving the dwarves defenseless against three monstrous trolls.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone wants to know, the song is called Noble Maiden Fair/A Mhaighdean Bhan Uashaill, written in Gaelic and composed for the soundtrack for Brave. It's a beautiful piece, and is also one of the many songs that inspires my writing as well.**


	6. Close Call

The trolls took a long while arguing over what to do with the dwarves now that they had plenty of food. They had already eaten supper, so it seemed fitting that they roast them now and save them for another time. They tied several to the splint over the fire and shoved the rest into sacks for later.

"No good roastin' 'em now," said a voice, "Might as well just stuff 'em all."  
"Now don't go starting that again!" said one troll to the other, who looked very confused and offended.  
"Who's startin' anything! Yer the one talkin' to yerself!"

Thus the argument began all over again. I'm afraid trolls do behave that way, even those with only one head. In any case, it was eventually decided that the dwarves should be minced into fine little pieces and boiled. But then the strange voice spoke again.

"The river is a good ways away, it would take all night."  
"If you keep blabbering like that," said one troll as he shoved another, "It will take all night! And for that you can get the water yerself!"

Rose sat helplessly in her sack listening to the trolls argue over how they were to be killed. From beyond the trees she could see a faint ray of sun as the stars began to die and the world awakened. Finally the trolls settled on sitting on each of them, one by one, and squishing them to jelly.

"Which one should go first?"  
"The one who hit me with a rock," said the strange voice.  
"What are you talking about? They hit me with the rock!"  
"Have you gone mad? Yer yellin' at yerself!"  
"Don't play dumb, ya booby!"  
"Booby yerself!"

"May the dawn take you all! And be stone to you!"  
Gandalf popped out from the trees just as the sun came over the horizon. The trolls screamed in agony and rage as the light burned their skin and they became the stuff of the mountains in which they were made of. Now they stand there to this day, alone except for the birds that perch on them. The company cheered happily at the return of the wizard, who had saved their lives and played for time. He, of course, was the strange voice they heard.

* * *

Thorin came bounding up to his wife the moment his sack was removed. It didn't take long to see he was still upset with her for going against orders and leaving to find Fili, Kili, and Bilbo herself. He took hold of the sack she was still in and with a sharp jerk cast it to the ground.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?"  
"I was only trying to help-"  
"You nearly got yourself killed. I had to watch as they held a knife to your throat!"  
The rest of the company was sure to keep a good distance between the two, busying themselves with their work and acting as if there wasn't an argument going on just feet away. Rose stood silent, unsure of what to say or do. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything.

"She was right to worry," said Bilbo, quickly coming to her aid. "I had been faced with more than I could manage, and if it weren't for Rose-" he blushed when he said her name "-I would have been roasted over the fire and tortured until I revealed where the rest of you were. She saved us all." Thorin turned his anger on the hobbit.

"And just why did you come so close to their campsite? You were told to investigate and come back with news. Because of you we were all in danger." Before he could give Bilbo a chance to speak, he stepped forward menacingly. "I saw what happened, just before they took Rose. You jumped into the bushes and allowed her to be taken instead!"

"I thought she was just behind me- I, I didn't-"  
"Clearly," Thorin growled, "You were only thinking of yourself. What does it matter if anything happens to her or anyone else here? As long as you're a safe distance away from danger it's no concern to you!"  
"Thorin!" Rose and Gandalf snapped at the same time. Instead of arguing further, the prince stormed away and readied his pony without bothering to see if anyone else was ready.

* * *

The day Gandalf disappeared, he ventured ahead to make sure their path was safe enough to cross into Rivendell and meet the elves of the Last Homely House east of the sea. Their path was soon to grow more dangerous and difficult, as you probably know from the trolls, and when he learned all he needed to, he looked back to see the campfire and immediately knew there was trouble. The dwarves were not so happy about staying in the home of elves, and even though they had no quarrel with Elrond's people in particular, they grumbled at the notion. The thought of gaining food and a safe place to rest quickly changed their minds.

Not far from where the trolls camp lay was an old cave that smelled of death. Corpses of different creatures littered the entrance way, surrounded by flies and other scavengers that picked the flesh clean off their bones. Gandalf agreed to go inside with Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, and Nori while the rest were content with waiting outside. Upon seeing his chance, Bilbo approached Rose where she stood playing a game of Mahal in the Middle with her nephews. She tossed a rock carefully over Fili's head and straight to Kili, who jumped up and caught it with a huge grin on his face.

"No fair," Fili protested, "You aim too high!" His brother sibling.  
"Even if you had wings to fly up and take the stone, you still wouldn't reach it. You never were very good at this game, brother."  
"If I had any say in the matter, we'd have a drag race. But you would ruin your pretty hair."

He flipped his blonde tresses over his shoulder, batting his eyes mockingly. For that, Kili launched the rock straight into his brother's back. The two immediately started wrestling, jumping through the air and rolling on the ground in an attempt to pin the other first. While they were occupied, Bilbo cleared his throat.

"Um- My Lady," he said awkwardly, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. Thorin was right all along, it should have been me that was taken. Perhaps I should never have stepped foot outside my door."  
Rose gave him a kind smile. "Don't believe everything my husband tells you. You are more important than you realize, Bilbo." She squeezed the back of his hand as he fumbled them around anxiously. "Besides, there is nothing to forgive."

* * *

When she saw her husband exit from the troll's hoard, Rose caught the rock Kili tossed to her and the game was ended. Fili would have to wait for another day for a chance at defeating either his brother or aunt. Thorin walked directly to Rose carrying two beautiful swords that were obviously of elvish make. They looked like a matching set, although one of the blades was about an inch longer than its counterpart. With some reluctance, he held out the smaller one to Rose.

"This is yours from now on. I don't very much like the idea of you having to use it, but if you must then use it well."  
Thorin wore his usual stony expression as he handed it off. She stepped forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, pleased to see that he relaxed at least a small degree, before turning away and tying her new weapon around her waist. It felt a little odd in her hands when she unsheathed it, no doubt because it was made for someone twice her size, but Rose figured she would soon get used to the weapon. She looked over to see Bilbo holding a small blade of his own and smiled.

"We match," she said when she caught his eye. The two smiled and went back to their business.  
With the weapons they gathered what food looked edible, some ale, and a few chests of silver and gold trinkets some of the dwarves decided to bury for if they came back on a return journey. Gloin, Nori, and Bofur were busy digging a hole deep enough which caused Dwalin to roll his eyes and Rose to shake her head slowly. Even with the vast amount in Erebor, it never seemed enough.

Over the next few days the company grew more weary and quiet. They could almost sense the danger that was close ahead, and it unsettled their nerves. Every so often, Rose would glance over at her husband or back towards Fili and Kili to make sure they were alright. One day they came across a shallow river easy to ride through, and just beyond lay numerous mountain peaks topped with snow. Bilbo's eyes widened with reverence.

"Is that _the_ Mountain?" he asked solemnly.  
"Of course not," Bofur said in his usual cheerful tone, "That is the beginning of the Misty Mountains. We have to cross those before crossing the Edge of the Wild. Even then it will take much longer before we reach the Lonely Mountain."  
"Oh." Suddenly Bilbo grew very tired, still wishing to be inside his nice hobbit hole reading a book while his supper cooked over the fire.

The paths through the Misty Mountains were very dangerous. It was only too easy to take one leading a wrong way, and in the event that happened you had to go back and start from the beginning- assuming you lived to do so. There were many dark, evil places filled with goblins and other ancient beasts, and few travelers ever ventured through them. The company's best bet was to find Rivendell and seek advice from Lord Elrond- he and his people, who lived just at the base of the Misty Mountains, would know which path would lead them through.  
It took another day before they could find Rivendell, but when they finally did they found the doors open wide and the elves already waiting for them.

"Ah!" said Gandalf when an elf came down to greet them. "Limir!"  
"Mithrandir!"

The dwarves huddled in a tight circle, whispering among themselves like gossiping adolescents as the elf approached. He made small talk with Gandalf briefly in a language none of the others could understand until finally Lord Elrond ascended the staircase to see the new visitors. He was tall and fair, with long dark hair that settled neatly on his back. He was as wise as the oldest wizard (and far older, though he didn't look it) and as kind as summer. He greeted Gandalf in a similar fashion as the first elf before addressing the leader of the company.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."  
Thorin eyed him suspiciously. "I do not believe we have met."  
"I knew your grandfather when he ruled under the mountain. He was a great leader."  
"Is that so? He made no mention of you."

Elrond passed him as if he hadn't heard the last statement, though elves have far better hearing than any other race in Middle Earth. He invited them to stay as long as they needed and freshen up before the evening meal was ready. As soon as he walked away, Rose elbowed Thorin gently.  
"Behave," she said through gritted teeth. He flashed her a smirk and followed Gandalf into one of the many white buildings that lay before them.

* * *

**A/N: Me again. As you probably guessed by now, I took out the scene with Radagast. I feel like if he were an important character, Tolkien would have made it that way (in fact, he's only mentioned all of once in the book, where Gandalf refers to him as his cousin). Also, the relationship between the dwarves and elves is still somewhat strained, but unlike the movie I decided to have less drama with Thorin and his whole they-did-something-to-us-eons-ago-so-I-still-hate- them grudge. When I think about it, it kind of makes him sound like a teenage girl. Currently working on Chapter 10 or so, I have a lot of editing and writing to do. I also have a good idea of what happens in the end, which I love in this version, but more of that later. Till next time.**


	7. Lessons

They stayed in that place a good few days, but in the usual strange way when there is much good in a story, little of it is worth mentioning. By the fifth day the company's spirits and bruises were mended, the ponies were fit and strong again, and at last they discovered the secrets behind the map that Thorin still carried. Now, with a plan and a purpose, the company decided that in another day's time they would make for the Edge of the Wild and start their arduous journey through the Misty Mountains. It was on the last night of their stay that Rose sat in her and her husband's designated guest chambers, combing through her long hair at the vanity table and humming softly to herself.

Thorin leaned against the tall bed post with arms crossed, studying her intently. She wore a white gown that stopped at her ankles, with sleeves that jutted out slightly at the elbows. Her silver circlet was settled on the table beside her and her hair fell over her shoulders in a way that looked like chocolate silk. As she guided the comb gently through her hair, her floral scent traveled the distance between them and filled Thorin's nose. She heard him sigh behind her.

"I could do yours next," she offered. "Braids aren't that difficult to untie."  
"Do as you wish."

Rose stood and met him by the bed post. She guided him to a seat, giggling at how funny he looked at a woman's vanity table, lifted a braid and began untangling. Her touch was soft and gentle, and every so often Thorin felt her thumb glide along his cheek as she stroked his hair. Once the first was finished, she moved to the other side and did the next in half the time. When the task was complete, she began pulling her hands away when suddenly Thorin took hold of them firmly. With a tug he pulled her down into his lap, smiling warmly up at her and exposing his teeth at her startled gasp. Without a word he pulled her in for a kiss, sliding his hand up the back of her neck while she wrapped her arms around his. His soft lips were an interesting contrast to the rest of his body- firm and strong as iron. His musky scent was intoxicating. She wanted more of it.

The kiss grew more passionate, and after awhile Thorin broke the contact to leave a trail down her soft neck, which she more than willingly exposed for him. Rose's body reflexively molded with his, the tips of her breasts pressing against his chest longingly. She felt his strong hands gripping her thighs around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips found hers once more. Their lips parted as the kiss grew, and Thorin's hands slid up her spine, causing Rose to let out a pleasant shiver. He stood from the chair with her securely in his arms, blindly making for the bed as they kissed.

Thorin gently set her down and cast her nightgown aside in one swift motion, exposing her slender frame and budding breasts. Immediately Rose lifted his shirt and threw it with hers. Now there was so little separating them, only his trousers. He sensitive nipples hardened as she moaned into his mouth, demanding more of him. Thorin's hands cupped her buttocks and firmly pressed her to his member, which throbbed hot and insistent against her stomach. Already she felt slick between her legs as she tugged his pants to the floor. Thorin kicked them off, exposing himself to her completely. Rose stroked a battle scar at his back as he carried her under the sheets, and they continued blissfully in their love making well into the night and even after the sun had risen.

* * *

Rose lay in bed with her head resting against Thorin's massive chest. Every so often she would lean forward and kiss him in various spots on his body as her hands massaged his shoulders. It had been years since they had gone four times in the same night. It wasn't as if she would ever dream of resenting her son, but Fror did manage to keep the two busy most of the day, and by nightfall they were simply too tired to do much else but sleep. Now that they were well rested with nothing but time as guests in Lord Elrond's house, they were given a chance to finally enjoy each other with little restrain again. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end eventually.  
"We have to start packing the horses," Rose said in between kisses. Thorin sighed underneath her. "I know, it's hard for me to. But if we want to see Fror again, we have to keep going."

Thorin looked down at her with a smirk. "When did you become so rational?"  
"Haven't I always?"

He purposely deliberated, causing Rose to feign shock and offense as she pushed herself off him. As she gathered her clothes from the floor he slid her hair over he shoulder and began kissing her neck softly. Rose looked into the mirror across the room.  
"I wish we could have stayed like this a little while longer," she directed at the woman in the man's arms. They seemed so happy in that moment.

"As do I," Thorin said as he kissed the spot just below her ear.  
But they didn't. Instead, they gathered the rest of their belongings, said farewell to the elves, and made for the pass between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains.

* * *

"Keep low to the ground," Fili directed, crouching on his knees to iterate his point.

Rose walked in a slow circle facing Kili with her weapon at the ready. Every so often when they made camp, she began taking lessons in sword fighting. She had grown more accustomed to using it, and was beginning to grow more agile and stealthy with each lesson she took. When she asked for Fili and Kili to be her teachers, they were overjoyed. Surely Dwalin or Balin would have made better instructors, having so much experience, but Rose didn't enjoy the thought of training with the older dwarves, not when they needed to save their energy for whatever dangers that lay ahead. She dove away, dodging Kili's blow and rolling to his left side before springing forward and swiping at him.

She missed his bicep by an inch. Kili swung harder the second time, and Rose smiled to herself knowingly. Kili's temper got the better of him at times, and when in a fight your temper is your worst enemy if you didn't know how to control it. He began to grow more reckless, allowing his grip to loosen on his sword and giving his aunt a clear shot. Rose jabbed hers in between his arms and chest, and with a sharp twist she sent his weapon flying. She caught it in mid air and crossed both blades at Kili's neck. From behind them Fili and the other onlookers burst into applause.

"Well done, Aunt Prim! You beat your time from the last session!"  
She flipped Kili's sword around, caught it by the blade (very carefully), and held it out for her nephew. Any trace of anger from moments ago had been replaced with wonder.  
"How did you do that?"  
Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "Practice."  
"But we've been practicing for almost a decade!"  
"I know, and I've watched almost every lesson. Save once or twice when Fror was ill."

Someone came walking up slowly behind her. Kili's eyes widened in what looked like reverence at whoever it was.  
"I must admit I feel somewhat cheated," said a deep voice. Rose faced her husband with lifted brows.  
"Oh?"  
"Both Fili and Kili have had the pleasure of training with you first-hand, yet I have not."  
Thorin's teasing smirk widened when Rose twisted her sword expertly around in her hand.  
"You think you can defeat me?" she asked in a playful challenge.  
"Tell me, Rose. Between the two of us, who has more experience?"  
"Kili has more experience than I, and we all saw what happened to him."

Kili frowned at her assessment.  
"Don't worry, Kili," Fili called from across the clearing, "No one could ever match your skill with the bow."  
"It's true," Rose said with a nod. The corners of Kili's mouth lifted.  
"Very well," Thorin sighed as he drew his blade. "It appears that I will simply have to show you who is the better fighter."  
"And I will enjoy proving you wrong," she said with a wink.

Kili raced over to sit beside his brother, who hugged his knees like a child as he watched the discussion between their aunt and uncle. The rest of the company had gathered around the two by now, curious as to how this battle would end. It took over a half hour before the final decision was made, and by then both contestants were bruised and sore. It was the first time anyone had chosen to spar with Thorin and last that long- after awhile he soon realized that he didn't need to hold back. In the end, Thorin did win, but just barely. Rose took it in stride, taking his hand and admitting defeat as he pulled her from the dirt. Among the roaring cheers of their companions, Thorin heard her speak solely to him.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," she said smiling.


	8. A Dangerous Road

There were many paths that went into the Misty Mountains, and just as many passes above them. Most of which were decoys and cheats that lead to dead ends and evil things, and if you weren't extremely careful it would most certainly lead you to your death. However, with the help of the elves and Gandalf, the company made for the right path and the right pass. Despite their luck with choosing the right direction, the trek was far from easy.

As Rose rode between Fili and Bofur, she saw the endless road that seemed to stretch up to the heavens without break. Her horse gave a nervous whinny as she pressed it to move forward. The Shire was now a faint spec of blue on the horizon behind them, and more and more Bilbo wished to be back with it. On more than one occasion, a boulder would fall in between them, which was lucky, or over their heads, which was terrifying. The path grew narrower by the mile, and soon thick clouds began to form. They made conversation with the ones either in front or behind them, but made sure not to be too loud, for the echoes were uncanny in that dreadful place. Bilbo soon began to think of all the wonderful joys autumn would soon bring to the other hobbits, and the harvesting and celebrations that followed. He despaired in the thought of missing out on even one.

"This won't due at all," Dori mumbled grumpily just as another rock fell between him and his brothers. The rain had picked up and he had to speak over it. "We might soon be drowned, or struck by lightning, or fall to our deaths!"  
"If you know of a better place," Gandalf said crossly, "well then by all means, take us there!"

With that, the argument was ended. Soon the weather became unbearable still, which didn't seem possible just moments before. Thunderclaps shook the mountain every few minutes, and the rain fell so violently that no one could see more than a foot in front of them. Over the shrieking wind and the clattering rocks, Thorin was heard.

"We must take shelter!"  
Bilbo let out a sigh of relief at the news, wanting to say that it was about time, but his moment of slight happiness was cut short as Dwalin shouted something much more alarming.

"LOOK OUT!" he boomed, clutching the side of the mountain fiercely. Just then a giant boulder the size of a house came crashing into the cliffs above them and shattered into a million pieces. Rose felt someone lean over her, shielding her from the debris as she screamed. When the pieces had ceased to fall, she looked up to see Fili's worried expression.  
"Are you alright?!" he yelled. Rose nodded weakly.

"This isn't a thunderstorm," Balin said gravely, pointing off in the distance, "It's a thunder battle! Look!"  
Sure enough, two giant figures made of rock towered high above the company, throwing huge boulders as if they were playing a game of catch-or-die. Bofur stood to get a closer look despite the fact that they were already so close to the edge of the cliffs.  
"Well, bless me! The legends are true- giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!" Gandalf shouted as another wave of rocks showered above them. Rose grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back just in time. A sharp rock soon fell where he had been moments before. The mountain shook in a tremor twice as big as the one before, and a deafening crack split the pathway right between Fili and Kili. Thorin watched in horror as Fili and Rose, along with half the company, grew more distant and the very mountain that they traveled along began to stretch and grow. This stone giant joined the fight with twice the force.  
After a few jabs and uppercuts to one another, it crashed into a mountain with one leg pressing against the other end of the pathway. Thorin seized his chance while he could.

"Now! Move!" he shouted to the others on his side, and soon they were all safely across. But the other half still clung to the front leg of the giant, whizzing by as it threw another punch at its kin. Thorin shouted to his wife and nephew, but his voice died in the distance between them under the loud echoes of rock grating against rock. The rain continued to pour, blurring out the image of the stone giant as it collided with the mountain once more. The forms of the rest of the company disappeared in between the giant's leg and the mountain's wall. As the beast fell, they could see that not one dwarf or hobbit was there.  
"NO!"

Thorin raced along the path to where they were last seen with horrific images of what he might find mixing with his fondest memories of Rose and Fili. Holding his nephew for the first time, teaching him how to fight. Marrying Rose, and the last night they stayed at Elrond's house. The image of their mangled bodies lying lifeless on the ground.  
"ROSE! FILI!"

He raced around the corner and stopped short at what lay before him. Numerous heads slowly lifted off the ground, hoods sprawled over their faces and packs scattered around everywhere. Two blue hoods emerged from the center of the group, one on top of the other. Fili had held Rose to him just before making impact, shielding her again from the collision. The two looked at each other for a moment before holding one another in shock.

"It's alright!" Gloin called over his shoulder to the others, "They're alive!"

"Fili! Aunt Prim!"  
Kili raced past his uncle and met them with a bone-crushing embrace. The trio stood with their heads together, smiling weakly and teasing that this would make for a great story to tell little Fror when they were united. Rose slowly released her grip on her nephews' shoulders and turned to face Thorin as the others began to recover. A mixture of great relief and happiness washed over him. A tear escaped his notice and fell down the length of his cheek as she ran straight to his arms.

"Oh, Thorin," Rose said comfortingly as she wiped it away with her finger before anyone else could see. They only held each other for a moment when they heard Bofur yelling.  
"Where is the hobbit? Where is Bilbo?"

Bilbo had fallen over the edge of the cliff when the stone giant hit the wall. He now dangled helpless and wide-eyed with terror as his feet searched for a place to kick himself up from. Numerous pairs of hands reached out to him, shouting for him to take one, but Thorin knew it would be no use. He left Rose at the furthest place from the edge and dove over, ignoring her screams for him to come back. He lifted the hobbit up high enough for the others to grab, but in doing so he himself fell and took Bilbo's place. This time Dwalin came, clasping Thorin's hand and grunting as he struggled to pull him to safety. Rose began to run forward, stopped only by her nephews.

"Aunt Prim, you can't!" Fili shouted.  
"We can't lose you twice in one day!" Kili said as he gripped her waist desperately.  
"But I have to do something! Let me go!"  
The brothers restrained her long enough for Thorin to climb up to safety and rest against the rocks, panting with exhaustion. Dwalin fell beside him.

"I thought we lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he stepped foot outside his door," Thorin spat as he glowered at the hobbit a few feet away. Bilbo looked visibly hurt, but was still too shocked to say anything. Thorin continued. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."  
By now Rose had ceased struggling, once she saw her husband was safe. Fili and Kili still held onto her, not wanting to risk her falling as Bilbo had. Their eyes widened at their uncle's statement, and Rose glared at him where she stood. "Thorin!"

He walked past her and the others into what looked like a cave. He stepped inside and poked his head a moment later. "Dwalin, over here!"  
The two searched for several minutes for any sign that someone or something had been taking up residency there, for caves in the mountains were seldom unoccupied. You never knew how far they go back, or if there were secret passages, or what would be waiting for you once inside. Gandalf was the only one that seemed skeptical about it, but the rest were more than happy to find a nice dry place out of the storm. They quickly gathered their scattered belongings and huddled as far in as they could. It was a good size, with nothing dark or dangerous about it.

Gandalf lit his staff and everyone lay their sleeping bags in whatever comfortable nooks they could find. Oin and Gloin were about to make a fire to dry their clothes, but the wizard flatly refused- he simply would not have them creating any more amounts of light in that place. Instead, they agreed to remove their hoods and lay them flat so they could dry. As the others talked of what they would do with their shares of treasure once they had it (which did not seem so far-fetched at that moment), Thorin looked up to see Rose still fuming as she set up her things near Fili and Kili's bags at the far corner. He noticed that she took up enough space so that he could not move closer. When she finished, she stormed off to the other end of the cave, away from all the others without being disturbed. Her message was clear. With a sigh, Thorin stood and followed as he prepared for the onslaught he would soon face.


	9. Inside the Mountain

"How dare you?" Rose accused in a furious whisper when Thorin finally stopped in front of her. "How dare you say such things- and to someone who's abandoned their home to help you reclaim yours? Bilbo never did anything-"

"Exactly," Thorin cut in, "He's never done anything to help in this quest. All he ever seems to do is get in the way."

"You won't even give him a chance! From the moment you laid eyes on him, it was as if he were Smaug himself. You need to swallow your damn pride, walk over there, and apologize." She pointed to where the hobbit sat, still feeble and defeated from the fall and Thorin's words. He sniffed once, but Thorin ignored it and instead turned back to Rose.  
"I do not need to apologize for anything. It was not I that committed any wrongs. And besides, did I not just save his life moments ago? He should be thanking me, if anything."

"Thorin Oakenshield," Rose said with a sharp anger rising in her chest, making the words come out slowly in a growl, "You are the most arrogant, egotistical being I have ever laid eyes on!" It was a wonder she still managed to keep her voice low. No one seemed to bat an eye at their heated argument, though it could be imagined that Bilbo, who more than once sniffed at "all this dwarvish racket" throughout the journey, could hear them perfectly. But he was still much too tired and shell-shocked to take any notice of it.

"Then I suppose that makes you the wife of the most arrogant, egotistical being," Thorin retorted, pretending as if her words hadn't pierced him like a dagger. Her temper grew even worse when he blew off the insult, as he knew it would.

"Your stubbornness will be your downfall," she forewarned, "and when it does, don't come crawling back to me expecting forgiveness!" With that, she turned away and began to storm off.

Thorin had had a very long day. It may have been a reaction to being forced to watch as his wife was thrown about on a mountain side, believing her to be dead, or maybe the fact that this was just the beginning and there were possibly much worse things that still awaited them. At any rate, he detested the idea of Rose being so upset with him after a day like that. He gripped her wrist and sharply spun her around, seizing her lips with his in the same moment and giving her no time to react. The moment Rose processed what had happened she ripped herself out of his arms, spun around so quickly her hair flashed out and hit Thorin's cheek like a whip, and marched back to the group of chattering dwarves and plopped onto her sleeping bag. Without a word to the others, she faced the cave wall and pretended to sleep- though Thorin knew she was wide awake and angry as ever. He, to, went to his own belongings and laid his head against the pillow, hoping that by morning her anger would have subsided.

One by one, the dwarves fell asleep. No doubt they dreamt of gold and jewels and other countless treasures, having no idea of what danger lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting as they dreamed.

* * *

Rose was having a lovely dream, despite her state of anger and malice at Thorin when she finally did slip out of consciousness. Little Fror was sitting as his desk, reading from one of the many books she selected for him (Rose made sure that he was well educated, and from the moment he could form words she had set on teaching him how to read). That day's lesson was of the history of Erebor and its ties with the dwarves of the Iron Hills, her homeland before being wed to Thorin. Fror had just finished reading a paragraph flawlessly, a notable challenge to someone his age, and Rose was about to praise him when a strange noise filled her ears. It was a loud crack similar to the one when the stone giant began to separate her from Kili and Thorin. Her first incoherent thought was that the dream was changing into a nightmare, and when she tried to change it (Rose had taught herself to shift her dreams whenever she realized they were taking a dark turn), it wouldn't. Instead she woke to the sound of Bilbo's screams.

What happened next confused her even after it had happened. There was a flash of white light, and a smell like gunpowder. Dozens of persons filled the cave, and cackles and jeers echoed throughout as six pairs of claws gripped her and sharply yanked her from where she slept. Her eyes grew wide as she was pulled along with the rest of the company through the back of the cave and down into the pitch black within.

They were goblins, of course. Goblins had been gathering in the mountains for ages out of memory, and they were horrible creatures at that. Their only joy in life seemed to be making great machines of death that could kill hundreds of beings at a time. They led the company through endless mazes of scaffolding that crossed one another in all directions, but the goblins knew well where they were going. Soon they pulled out whips and began using them on those further back in the group of captives, and unfortunately Rose was one of them. Upon seeing a whip land just inches from her skin, Thorin stopped abruptly and kicked the goblin who delivered the blow with the heel of his boot. He was pushed forward with twice the force than before.

The air grew more stuffy as they went, and the passages seemed to go on forever, until at last they opened into a wide area with what looked like a throne in the very center of the scaffolding. Sitting on top of a large pile of bones was one of the ugliest creatures Rose had ever seen. Thousands of goblins had congregated around their king, who held onto a scepter fashioned out of a wild beast long since dead. He was very large, even compared to the wizard (who had somehow escaped unnoticed), with a drooping chin that flapped as he spoke.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?," said the king as he scanned the intruders suspiciously, "Spies? Thieves? Assassins!?"  
"Dwarves, your malevolence," said a goblin who stepped forward, "Found 'em sheltering on the front porch!"  
"Dwarves!" The Goblin King spat in disgust, "Well don't just stand there- search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

The goblins quickly began carrying out the orders, with six to a dwarf. Weapons were thrown into a large pile, along with the rest of their provisions, and the prisoners were chained and shackled. Rose's sword was snatched from her hands before she could conceal it. She tried to argue with the goblin responsible against her better judgment, and the noticeably feminine voice had been carried over all the rest to the Goblin King's ears. His eyes searched until at last he found the source.

"Well, well, well!" he said with an evil smile, "It appears we have a female dwarf in our midst!" He pointed a fat, warty finger in her direction."Bring her to me!"

Rose put up a decent enough struggle, punching a goblin square in the nose when his hands roamed to places they shouldn't. The others, now vaguely aware that she was more dangerous than she looked, took hold of her arms and tied them behind her back before dragging her past the others directly within reaching distance of their king, far too close for comfort. He leaned forward and smelled the air just above her head curiously. The scent of gunpowder still lingered, and to goblins it was intoxicating. Rose leaned away in disgust, only for the claws that held her arms to grab her by the hair and hold her at attention.

"You're a pretty one," he said as he ran his finger slowly down her neck. Goblins don't care too much for beauty, and this time it was no different, but he knew her husband would be somewhere close, watching. His gaze fell deliberately to her chest as he ran his tongue slowly across his lips. "Very pretty. It would be greatly amusing to see how long it takes to break you." He turned to his followers with a wicked grin. "Bring up the Wrangler! Bring up the Bone-Breaker! We'll start with this one."

The goblins cheered and stamped in obvious approval. Through the chaos, Thorin shouted in rage. "WAIT!"  
The Goblin King smiled at the success of his rouse. He still planned on killing Rose, along with the others, but first he wished to torment them as much as he could. His eyes widened in surprise at the owner of the voice. He never expected such a celebrity to be caught in his dwelling.

"Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror- King Under the Mountain."  
He gave Thorin a mocking bow as the dwarf stepped away from the others and closer to the throne. "Oh! But wait, I am forgetting- you don't have a mountain! You're not a king. Which makes you...nobody, really." He gave another wicked grin to Rose. "And soon, you won't have a wife either. She is your wife, is she not? No need to answer- I can see it in your eyes. Well, I suppose royals deserve a special kind of torture then, above all the others..."

Numerous goblins seized Thorin before he could charge the Goblin King, who cackled with glee on his throne. Angering the dwarf was easier than he had imagined- as well as the rest of the company, who stirred with anger at his words and had to be held off as well. "Perhaps we could find some work for you, my dear," he said as he stroked her once more. "I am always in need of a good source of entertainment."  
"I would rather die," Rose growled fiercely as if it were a threat, causing a few of the goblins to back away uneasily. Their king, however, was not effected in the slightest (or so it seemed). Instead, his lips coiled wickedly.

"That could very well be arranged."  
At this moment one of the goblins' eyes fell upon Thorin's blade and lifted it curiously from the pile. The sheath looked very familiar to him. When he slid the blade from its scabbard, he let out an inhuman screech and cast it aside quickly as if it burned him, making everybody jump as he did so. It landed directly before the Goblin King who, upon seeing the cause of the outburst, roared in a fury himself. The sword was Orcrist, used by the high elves of Gondolin when they had slain thousands of goblins in an ancient war. The goblins simply called it Biter, and hated it above all other weapons- but worse still was their hatred for anyone that wielded it.

"Beat them!" shouted the king, "Slash them! Burn them! Throw them into dark pits filled with snakes! Never let them see the light of day!" In his rage, he began to charge Thorin with a wild howl.

Before the goblins could carry out the assault, all the lights were killed. The great fire that burned near the throne was extinguished, sending giant clouds of smoke up to the roof of the mountain. Even the goblins, who were used to the dimly lit caves and tunnels of the mountains, had trouble seeing in the darkness. Their outraged shrieking and hacking passes description; a legion of mere-cats and wolves being slowly roasted alive would have been nothing compared to it. Through the thick clouds of smoke Bilbo, who had easily slipped out of the shackles that were placed around his wrists, could see a blade that glowed blue in the chaos and confusion. It pierced the heart of the Goblin King, though few could see it, and suddenly a familiar voice shouted to the dwarves.

"This way!" Gandalf said urgently after making sure the dwarves reclaimed their weapons, "Follow me, quick!"


	10. Escape

Before Bilbo could make any sense of what was going on, he was trotting at the back of the group faster than ever, thankful that the yammering and shrieking of the goblins were growing fainter behind him as he struggled to match the pace of the dwarves. They were led by the faint white orb of light glowing from Gandalf's staff, forced to run down endless narrow passages that never seemed to end. The wizard unsheathed his sword again, which glowed at the presence of goblins, now bright blue as if delighted it had slain the Great Goblin himself. The sword is called Glamdring, the foe-hammer, but to goblins it is named Beater, and they hated it more than Orcrist if that was possible.

Though they were a good distance behind, it is a widely known fact that goblins can travel faster than dwarves, especially in the dark tunnels under mountains, and it wasn't long before they had caught up with them. The dwarves had to run and fight in the same moment, slashing here and there with axes and swords. A few of the goblins' limbs were severed, and a good many number of heads rolled to floor before falling off the scaffolding along with the rest of their owner's lifeless bodies. One goblin began to charge Thorin while his back was turned- a rather cowardly move, but the goblins feared Orcrist beyond measure and didn't want it facing them at any cost. As it came within striking distance, Rose took her weapon and disarmed the creature before stabbing through its chest as easily as if it were made of butter.

They came to a dead end, with the other length of scaffolding at least a good ten feet across. Behind them the cackles grew even fiercer as the goblins assembled not two yards away. Thorin immediately devised a plan. "Cut the ropes!"

The moment the bonds were freed, the segment of platform they had been standing on lurched forward into open air to the other side. More than half the company was able to jump to the other side successfully, but Rose, in a brief moment of uncertainty and hesitation, still remained with the second group. Fili saw the look on her face and understood instantly. Without giving any sort of warning he grabbed her waist and threw her across to Thorin on the other side once the platform began to swing as close as it could. Fili then slashed the remaining ropes as he jumped after his aunt, sending a dozen goblins into the dark abyss below. They continued to move onward, Rose being vaguely aware that little Bilbo was struggling to keep up beside her while his feet flapped against the cold, rocky floor. When all seemed quiet enough, their pace slowed from a dead sprint to a jog. Suddenly there was an excited growl, and Bilbo was knocked from the rocky paths they had been travelling along, hit his head somewhere far down below, and remembered nothing more.

* * *

The trails seemed to never want to end. The company kept silent, save for the sound of their feet hitting the pavement as they ran and the exhausted panting and huffing of their efforts, for the silence seemed to dislike being broken. No one had the slightest idea that Bilbo had fallen. In fact, Rose and Dori assumed he was still trailing just behind. Onward they went, met only by the echoes of falling rocks and their gasping breaths and running feet. After what felt like ages, they finally reached what looked like a door. It led them straight through the other side of the Misty Mountains and into the forest that lay ahead. At last they were safe! The dwarves began to cheer as they ran at a slower pace, for goblins don't enjoy sunlight and will avoid it no matter what the costs. As she ran, Rose could have sworn she heard a shrill cry pierce her ears. It sounded much different than the cackles and howls of evil goblins- this came from a being that sounded as if it had lost the last thing dear to it that still remained in this world. For a moment she couldn't help but think of Fror. Rose shivered and continued to run with her kin, not waiting to see if there had in fact been something lurking in the shadows.

They ran halfway down what looked like a steep hill shrouded in trees, until at last Gandalf decided it was safe enough to stop and count them. He paused after tallying them off a first time, and counted a second and third just to be certain his old eyes hadn't been playing a cruel trick.

"Where is Bilbo?" he demanded. Everyone looked around frantically, noticing his absence for the first time. Gandalf demanded a second time, "Where is our hobbit?"  
"Great," muttered Dwalin, "Now he's got himself lost!"  
"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin accused, "He offered to carry Bilbo when he began to fall behind."  
"Don't blame me!" Dori protested. "One of the goblins grabbed my legs, and anybody would have dropped him. I fell over and had to pick myself up and start running again!"  
"Well why didn't you pick him up again?" Gandalf demanded.  
"Can you ask!" said Dori angrily, "Goblins fighting and biting in the dark, everybody falling over bodies and hitting one another! You nearly chopped off my head with Glamdring, and Thorin was stabbing here and there and everywhere with Orcrist. All of a sudden you gave one of your blinding flashes, and we saw the goblins running back yelping. You shouted 'follow me everybody!' and everybody ought to have followed. We thought everybody had. And here we are—without the burglar, confusticate him!"  
"It makes no difference," said Thorin as he came forward, "I'll tell you where he is. Master Baggins has dreamt of nothing but his warm hearth since the moment he left his door- he seized his chance and he took it. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Rose looked at her husband with a new found sense of disgust. Not even making any attempt to try and go back to search for Bilbo, when he was trapped in a mountain surrounded by hundreds of goblins, was an all new low. She drew in a breath to rebuff him and state that if he wasn't going to rescue the hobbit, she would, when out of nowhere there was a popping sound and a voice that startled everyone.

"No, he isn't."  
They jumped quite a distance in the air, I can tell you. Out popped little Bilbo, as if he had been pulled from thin air! Gandalf seemed as surprised and astonished as the rest of them, but he was also the most pleased. "Bilbo Baggins, I have never been happier to see anyone in all my life!" And that was a very long time.

"Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed in amazement, "We'd given you up!"  
"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili.  
"How indeed," said Dwalin, clearly impressed.  
Bilbo smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets, and the wizard caught something there that perhaps should have never been in his possession, although it would prove to save them on more than one occasion afterwards. "What does it matter," he said as he looked at the hobbit with knowing eyes, "He's back."

"It matters," said Thorin as he stepped around Bombur and Ori to glare at the wizard, as if it were his fault Bilbo had appeared in the same moment he had given him up. "I want to know." He turned to Bilbo incredulously. "Why did you come back?"  
"Look, I know you doubt me," Bilbo said after a short pause, "I know you always have. And you're right- I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden- see, that's where I belong. That's home. And I came back because...well, you don't have one- a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The dwarves stared at him silently. It was nice for a change that, in a world full of those who doubted and teased their efforts, there was one who at least agreed to join them. Even if they were as small and unlikely a companion as Bilbo. Rose's eyes watered appreciatively. She and the hobbit exchanged a smile and he added: "It's true, adventures are not all pony rides in May sunshine, but now that I'm beginning to grow used to it, it isn't all that difficult to see the brighter side of things."

For a moment all were silent, blissfully standing in the sun's fading rays and filled with a new hope for their quest. Then Gandalf pulled them to their senses.  
"We must be off," he said, "Dusk is not far away, and goblins like to venture out in these parts at night. No doubt they will be enraged at the death of the Goblin King, and will be hunting us for miles."  
With that, the company moved on as quickly as possible, with no food or ponies to take with them.

* * *

**A/N: I decided not to include Bilbo's interaction with Gollum because 1. I wouldn't be able to do Tolkien's version any justice and 2. Hopefully you, the reader, have already read about it or at least seen it in the film. If not, that's just sad. I am currently working on the company's stay at Beorn's as well as the first big plot twist that happens in the story, but it's kind of slow going with trying to find a way to smoothly transition from scene to scene, so if you'll just bare with me for awhile. Plus I have more projects to write as well, so that's always fun (No really, it is).**


	11. Out of the Frying Pan

"Must we go any further?"

The company had been travelling for hours, even after the moon was high in the clouds and his eyesight couldn't reach further than the dwarf beside him. He hadn't had a meal in days, you can imagine what that would be like for a hobbit, and now his feet began to grow weary and his strength left him as the excitement was now past. He felt as if a stiff wind may blow him over, and he would have to be carried the rest of the journey.

"A little further," Gandalf urged, and on they went. What seemed like ages further, they came to a clearing shaped in a decent-sized circle as if the forrest decided that no trees should grow in that particular spot. There was nothing particularly wrong about this place, though Rose had a very uneasy feeling about being so close to it. Thorin glanced over to see her clutching the handle of her sword.

Suddenly, a faint howl was heard in the distance further downhill from where they stood. Another came from somewhere nearer, and several more answered the call. It was the howling of wolves. Bilbo, having heard many tales of wolves in his childhood and developing a terrible phobia of them, was terrified. "What shall we do?" he said on the edge of panic, "Escaping goblins to be caught by wolves!" and it became something of a proverb, though we would say "out of the frying pan and into the fire" in the same sort of uncomfortable situations where things go from bad to worse.

"Up in the trees!" cried Gandalf.  
They found the lowest hanging branches as quick as they could, which you probably guessed. Fili, Kili, and Rose managed to climb to the top of what looked like a perfect Christmas tree, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin made for a huge spruce with dark branches that concealed them well, Dwalin and Balin sought the highest tree in the glade along with Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur in one similar, and lastly Gandalf had seized hold of Bilbo and climbed into a pine tree impossible for the others to reach.

Fortunately, the wild wargs this side of the Misty Mountains could not climb trees, so for a time the company was safe. For reasons unknown to them, this place must have been where the wolves decided to meet that night. Every one that came barking through the clearing would stop and sniff around until finding a tree with the dwarves, wizard, and hobbit hiding in and would sit at its base, keeping guard. All the rest gathered near the center of the ring, until finally a great grey wolf emerged from the shadows. He sat at the head of their pack, as their chief, and began growling and barking in the language of the wargs.

It was far from drawing room fashion, Bilbo could see that even without a translation. In fact, Gandalf was the only one among them that could understand what the chief was saying, met occasionally by a unanimous howl from the rest. This is what he said; they had been expected to gather and meet the goblins for a raid that was supposed to be held that night, but for some reason the goblins were late (probably a delay due to the death of their king and the hunt for the company). The wolves were quite annoyed and angered to find them in the trees and believed them to be spies of Men that resided near the mountains.

As the chief spoke, one of the wolves- who was still very young and now growing tired of the speech, turned to the tree he was guarding and jumped. His snout landed inches away from Fili's boot, and had to be caught by Kili in order to stay in the tree. Rose, in a mix of fear and anger, reached for the nearest thing she could throw- a large pine cone- and launched it straight at the wolf, hitting it square in the nose. The beast fell with a whimper and jumped again with renewed force, this time for Kili.

"Oh, no you don't," Rose said fiercly, taking a second pine cone and throwing it again. She would be damned if anyone- beast or otherwise- tried to harm her nephews when she was near. Her sword may have been useless at this point, but that wasn't about to stop her.  
Gandalf saw the pine cone hit the wolf again, and an idea struck him. He took one from his own tree and set it ablaze with a magic fire that changed colors- from blue to green to red and back. Throwing it directly at another wolf, the pine cone stuck to its skin and burned deep into its coat, causing it to howl in pain and fear and start running every which way like mad. It bumped into one or two more, who all caught fire and began doing the same.

"Thorin! Dwalin!"  
The wizard threw two lit pine cones in their direction. They caught them as carefully as they could and lit several more, and after long pine cones were flying every which way, igniting the wolves and sending them into a mad panic. One hit the warg chief's snout, and in his anger and shock he ran snapping at his subjects looking for water.  
Then familiar shrieks filled the air, mixing with the howls like a nightmare. Soon the glade was filled with goblins, who ran with armor and weapons expecting a battle. When they stopped and saw the wolves on fire running around, they quickly realized what was happening. Some sat down and laughed. Others began gathering wood and anything else they could find and redirected the flames to start burning the trees.

* * *

Gandalf was beginning to run out of options. The flames began to grow higher, and if they didn't burn to death they would surely suffocate from the thick black smoke that now filled the air. He stood tall at the very top of his tree, holding his staff high in one hand and Glamdring in the other, prepared to descend from his hiding place and begin an attack. If he had done so it surely would have been the end of the wizard, though he would have taken a good deal of wargs and goblins with him to the after life, but the moment he raised Glamdring a giant claw encased him within its grasp and lifted him high into the air.

The Lord of the Eagles had taken notice of the uproar that had awoken half the forest, and came to investigate. Though he was indifferent to wargs and goblins in general (not approving of their wickedness but not seeing any reason to intervene on other occasions), he owed a great service to Gandalf for relieving him of an illness years prior. He easily spotted the wizard even miles above ground, and swooped down with his guards and began picking the dwarves out of the trees one-by-one until at last all that was left was little Bilbo. At first he tried to protest to being taken so high in the air, but the eagle wasn't taking orders from him.

Goblins roared with rage, throwing their spears uselessly in the air toward the eagles, but it was all in vain. The company had escaped them once again.  
Rose clung to the back of a giant bird that had caught her fall, searching until at last she could see all three of her men were safe. Fili and Kili had a bird to themselves, while Thorin sat rather uncomfortably in a bird's talons (Rose would have laughed had it not been for her fear that the eagle would loosen its grip even a little and drop him to his death). Her head swam as they took a sudden dive downward over a waterfall, and she clung harder than ever which caused the eagle carrying her to caw in protest.

"Sorry!" she shouted over the wind rushing through her hair. She loosened her hold a fraction of a degree, shaking from the cold and the nerves.  
They soared high in the air until at last they came to a great slab of rock jetting high from the ground, where the eagles nested in what they called eyries. Rose slid off the great birds back and turned to bow her head in thanks. The eagle made a similar gesture before flying off to its nest. Soon all the others were safely on the rock, waiting as Gandalf spoke with the Lord of the Eagles and thanked him and his subjects for their assistance. It was about twenty minutes later before he came back to the others with good tidings.  
"The Lord of the Eagles has invited us to camp here for the night and tend our wounds," said the wizard, "We shall eat and sleep, and by morning they will carry us down to the forest and we will be on our way once more."


End file.
